hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (SDT re-imagined)
This is the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season re-imagined by SDT. The way the season is plotted out is what SDT thought would happen when invest's, TD's, and PTC's formed. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2017 till:30/11/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:19/04/2017 till:21/04/2017 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:19/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:C2 text:"Cindy (C2)" from:21/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:C1 text:"Don (C1)" from:06/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:17/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:18/07/2017 till:19/07/2017 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:30/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" barset:break from:06/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Harvey (C2)" from:12/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Irma (C5)" from:13/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C3 text:"Jose (C3)" from:16/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Katia (C4)" from:17/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Leonardo (C4)" from:30/08/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Nate (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:10/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Ophelia (C1)" barset:break from:15/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:15/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Rine (C5)" from:22/09/2017 till:29/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Sean (C2)" from:27/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Tammy (C1)" from:02/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Vince (C3)" from:09/10/2017 till:14/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Whitney (C2)" from:12/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:19/10/2017 till:28/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2017 till:30/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Tropical Storm Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Leonardo Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Hurricane Whitney Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2017. The names not retired from this list will not be used again until the 2023 season. This is the same list used in the 2011 season, with the exception of the name Irma, which replaced Irene; Irma was previously used in the 1978 season. Additionally, the Greek Alphabet names Alpha and Beta were used. Retirement In the Spring of 2018, the WMO decided to retire the names Irma, Jose, Katia, Leonardo,'' Maria'','' Nate'', Rina, Vince, and Whitney due to the death and or destruction they caused. They were replaced with Imogen, Joseph, Kacee, Liam, Miranda, Neil, Regine, Vincent, and Willow, respectively. Records The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season and its hurricanes set multiple records. Those records were the highest ACE for any Atlantic hurricane; Irma at 76, highest overall ACE (296), costliest hurricane (Lee - $213 billion) and the most destructive hurricane season, at $472.035 billion (2017 USD). Other records include most hurricanes (19), most major hurricanes (9), tied for record strongest and most intense landfall worldwide (Maria - Barbuda, Saint-Martin, Sint-Maartin, and Anguilla;195 mph, 881 mBar), strongest European landfall (Whitney - Portugal;80 mph, 982 mBar), and fastest Gulf of Mexico speed (Vince - 23 mph). Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Events Category:SDT Category:2017 Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly Hurricanes Category:Deadly Hurricanes Category:Re-imagined